Kage Hateichi Chronicles Chapter 3
by Kage-Taicho
Summary: This is the third chapter in the story of my BLEACH original character. Things in this chapter are beginning to heat up, and you will also get to see the first big fight scene. Kage makes progress, gets stronger, and the main storyline is set up. Enjoy!


**The Kage Hateichi Chronicles**

It has long been awaited for the story of the mysterious Kage Hateichi whom many have used in their own stories. However, the true Kage Hateichi is a being that is far darker than could be imagined. He, who was thrown into a world of despair, only to fight and be questioned as second best his entire life, will now step forward and tell his full story…

**Chapter 3**

-- Kage soon learned that he was in a world called Hueco mundo that acted as a spiritual world for those who lived a darker life and seeked isolation to be forgiven for sin. He was not concerned or bothered by his new life, and he actually was enjoying it. He was able to move faster than ever before, and he liked the odd feeling of being a Hollow.  
-- Kage would train every day in the underground training hall, which, as he learned, was underground with the rest of the Vasto Lorde Sanctuary, as it was called. He was quite rigorous in his efforts to be stronger; so rigorous infact that he made Ulquiorra worried that he woul destroy his spiritual body. Luckily, Kage had a very sturdy spirit body, and added to his dense reiatsu, he was far harder and sturdier then even diamond and orichalcum put together.  
-- Kage, at a certain point managed to achieve a power wich no Hollow had ever achieved: a Zanpakutou. This Zanpakutou was named Sekainohate, and was a solid black and non-reflective sword. His achievement blew every single Vasto Lorde's mind and he contiued to surprise them when he called, "Enrage the planet's power and doom all life and energy with the apocalypse, Sekainohate!", and the sword changed shape. But, his power was recognized quickly as the power of a Soul Reaper, so he was immediately exiled for having it.  
-- This exile was a partial exile though, since he was only forbidden from entering the meeting hall. Even if he was considered illegal now in terms of the Vasto Lorde standards, he was still a valuable asset to them, so they were not willing to fully exile him.  
-- Kage continued training as the years went by, learning that his sword changing shape was called Shikai, and that if he continued to train with Sekainohate, he would eventually achieve Bankai.  
-- After 35 years in Hueco Mundo of training, Kage managed to materialize the true form of his Zanpakutou. Sekainohate was a short, black-haired girl who looked like a dark resemblance of his former love. She was wearing a ragged trench-coat that was fastened shut with a long black sash. She was a holding a black sword exactly like Kage's.  
-- "Well, well, Kage. You managed to bring me out into this world. I must say though, I am surprised that you are a Hollow, after all, your inner world is surprisingly stable, and I cannot even see through its reiatsu walls to you! You are obviously ready in that way for Bankai!" she said in a lower female voice.  
-- "That's good to hear," said Kage, smiling. "Can we begin training right away?"  
-- "Well… we could… but I was thinking that it might be best to give it a little break… I guess you're just like me though… always wanting to get on with life… what's the rush though?"  
-- "There is no rush… I simply would like to maximize my power as soon as possible."  
-- "That sounds like a plan…well then… I will give you your Bankai if you can defeat me in a good, old-fashioned sword-fight. I win if I manage to inhabilitate you. You win if you manage to slash through a vital point in my body! After all, your sword will pass right through me since I am your sword! Ready?!"  
-- "Yeah… let's go!"  
-- Kage and Sekainohate began a fierce fight. Kage managed to avoid or block every one of her attacks, but she could do the same for him. He decided that it would be best to try and out-smart Sekainohate by tricking her with a false-swipe. If he could trip her out, he could get his sword to pass through her neck, or any other vital arteries that would be on her body.  
-- Kage made a move to false-swipe her, but she was one step ahead of him and had a powerful counter waiting for him. Luckily, Kage was very persistant, so he managed to use the opening by her hip that appeared when she began to counter, getting his sword to pass very close to her spinal column. She caught him though and jumped back.  
-- Kage realized that fighting her with even advanced moves was tricky, so he decided to whip out more complex of moved. He made a move for another false-swipe, but jerked his sword away and then forward to carry the attack through. This technique caused Sekainohate to stumble, and Kage managed to slash his sword through her spinal column area.  
-- She made her sword disappear and smiled. With a small nod, she placed her hand on his mid-back. Her eyes began to glow as she began to fade away, and his power began to grow. When she had fully disappeared, she told him that his Bankai's name was Sekainohate Seishi, and also gave him a new release command. In order to test his new power, he picked up his sword and spoke, "Bankai… Render the dimension and crush all matter… Sekainohate Seishi."  
-- There was a flash and Kage's sword changed to a shape that was like a larger version of his shikai, which was already quite large. Sekainohate told him about the abilities it had called; Eizou, which would copy the abilities of any bankai or shikai upon contact with the owner; Desumasku, which would open a black vail that would grow quickly closer to his opponent regardless of how quickly the ran away, or how far away from him they ran, ripping apart every atom in their body upon contact; and Keiji, which would cause dimensional instability and any disaster, that Kage could think of.  
-- Kage turned his Bankai back into a regular sword and prepared to leave the training hall. He followed the hallway back towards the main meeting hall but he came across the large door already ajar. He saw red splatters on the floor of the hall and decided to enter the room with much caution. He snuck into the room and a gruesome and disturbing sight filled his eyes…

**Preview for Chapter 4:  
-- Something horrible has happened in Hueco Mundo. So horrible, that Kage decides that it is necessary to leave the world for a place that is safer for the likes of him...**

_Kage Hateichi Chronicles ©2008 Timothy Light_


End file.
